


Electric Youth

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie, her brothers secretly think, will grow up to be a warrior. She's not afraid of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Youth

"Aw, Matt, why'd you have to bring her? She's only gonna get in the way."

"Hey, Chris, I'm sorry. But our parents gotta work, and Danny's got that football thing this weekend. I'm keeping an eye on Katie for a couple hours. Chill, okay? It's no big deal."

"Whatever, dude. But if she starts whining cause she's getting gunpowder on her, I'm gone. I'm not gong spend a day on the range with some little girl who's going to flinch and yelp every time we get a shot off."

Katie cracks her knuckles. Her mother is constantly scolding her not to, but she can't help it. She's quiet, not deaf. She hates it when people talk about her like she's not there. Chris sucks.

"Matt, let me borrow that for a second, could you?" She doesn't wait for a response. Reaching for the shotgun resting against her brothers' leg, she turns, braces herself, and pumps three shots directly into the target. No one even has time to blink.

When the smoke settles, Chris sets his own shotgun down carefully, and takes a step towards the target, 100 feet away. "Holy crap, dude."

"Hey, Chris?" Kate looks up at him and smiles sweetly. Chris won't realize until years later just how dangerous that smile is.

He's still examining the target, it's center hole now only shredded edges. "Uh, yeah?"

"You're an asshole." She startles herself, using that word for the first time (she overheard Matt calling Kevin that last week), but it feels good, somehow. It makes her feel older. Stronger. "Beat that grouping and I'll take it back."

Chris gapes at her. Her look to Matt (_is she serious?_) but Matt just shrugs and holds his hands up. "Hey, man, this is between you and Kate."


End file.
